The Perfect Girlfriend
by 1 Sugar Ray Fan
Summary: you'll see! One shot! I might add on later if I feel like it!


Hi

Hi! I'm really board at the moment so I thought I would make another one – shot!

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!!

"OK! Class quite down now. We are now going to hear Troy's report on the perfect girlfriend." Mrs. West, the English teacher said.

"Thank you Mrs. West. Well here we go…" he said nervously.

_**The Report**_

_**From a guy's point of view:**_

-We don't care if you talk to other guys.

-We don't care if you're friends with other guys.

-But when you're sitting next to us, and some random guy walks into the room and you jump up and tackle him, without even introducing us, yeah, it pisses us off.

-It doesn't help if you sit there and talk to him for ten minutes without even acknowledging the fact that we're still there.

-We don't care if a guy calls you, but at 2 in the morning we do get a little concerned.

_**-Nothing is that important at 2 a.m. that it can't wait  
Till the morning.**_

-Also, when we tell you you're pretty/ beautiful/ gorgeous/  
cute/stunning, we freaking mean it.

-Don't tell us we're wrong.

We'll stop trying to convince you.

-The sexiest thing about a girl is confidence.  
Yeah, you can quote me.

-Don't be mad when we hold the door open. Take Advantage of the mood I'm in.

_**-Let us pay for you!**_

Don't "feel bad"

We enjoy doing it.

It's expected.

Smile and

Say "thank you."

-Kiss us when no one's watching.

-If you kiss us when you know somebody's looking, we'll be more impressed.

-You don't have to get dressed up for us.

_**-If we're going out with you in the first place, you don't have to feel the need to wear the shortest skirt you have or put on every kind of makeup you own.**_

-We like you for who you are and not what you are.

Honestly, I think a girl looks more beautiful when she's just in her pj's. Or my t-shirt and boxers, not all dolled up

-Don't take everything we say seriously.

Sarcasm is a beautiful thing. See the beauty in it.

-Don't get angry easily.

-Stop using magazines/media as your bible.

_**-Don't talk about how hot Morris Chesnutt, Brad Pitt, or Pete Wentz is in front of us.**_

It's boring, and we don't care. You have girlfriends for that.

-Whatever happened to the word "handsome"/"beautiful?"

I'd be utterly stunned by a girl who greeted me with "Hey handsome!" instead of "Hey baby/ stud/ cutie/ sexy" or whatever else you can think of.

On the other hand I'm not saying I wouldn't like it either ; )

-Girls, I cannot stress this enough: if you aren't being treated right by a guy, don't wait for him to change. Ditch his sorry, disgrace to the male population ass and find someone who will treat you with utter respect

_**Someone who will honor your morals.**_

Someone who will make you smile when you're at your lowest.

Someone who will care for you even when you make mistakes.

Someone who will love you, no matter how bad you make them feel.

Someone who will stop what they're doing just to look you in the eyes...and say "I love you"...and actually mean it.

Give the nice guys a chance

_**Holding Hands  
Girls: If you want to hold his hand, gently bump into it a couple of times.  
Guys: Grab it if it happens more than once.**_

Cuddling  
Girls: When you want to cuddle with him, tell him you're cold  
Guys: Automatically move closer to her.

Movies  
Girls: During a movie, if he puts his arm around you, tilt your head on his shoulder  
Guys: Lift her chin up and kiss her.

Loving each other

Guys: When she tells you she loves you, look deep into her eyes, give her a peck on the lips, and tell her you love her too... And mean it.

_**Laying below the stars**_

Girls: When you're both laying under the stars, put your head on his chest and close your eyes as you listen to his steady heart beat  
Guys: Whisper in her ear and link your hands with hers." Troy said out loud. When he looked up his eyes locked with a deep chocolate brown one's, and he smiled his famous Troy Bolton smile.

"Well done, Mr. Bolton." She said.

AN: Ok that's done! I hope you girls fallow those things! It's totally true!

Review please!! Cute puppy dog eyes you know you can't resist

Love,

Erika


End file.
